


Backen

by chaos691



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Baking, M/M, POV Oliver Queen, Play Fighting, Speedster Barry, Team Arrow is a thing
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos691/pseuds/chaos691
Summary: Oliver kam nach einem langen Arbeitstag nach Hause, seine Freunde zu sehen.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Baking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907085) by [multifandomlove02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomlove02/pseuds/multifandomlove02). 



Der Standpunkt von Oliver

„Barry? Roy?” schrie ich, meine Schlüssel in die Schüssel stellend, als ich in das Haus lief, das wir drei teilten. Ich fühlte ein bisschen Wind und dann wurde ich plötzlich umarmt. 

„Hallo,” begrüßte ich Barry, als ich ihn an der Backe küsste. „Wo ist Roy?” fragte ich ihm.

„Hier,” sagte Roy, als er aus der Küche kam, um sich uns anzuschließen.

Ich küsste beide Roy und Barry, bevor ich nach ihnen ging, meine Schuhe auszuziehen. „Was habt ihr heute gemacht?”

„Barry bringt mir Backen bei. Zu diesem Moment haben wir einen Käsekuchen, zwei Schübe Kekse, und im Ofen gibt es einen kleiner Schokoladenkuchen,” erzählt Roy mir mit einem Lächeln.

Barry lachte. „Sicher. Ich ‘bringe dir bei’,” sagte er sarkastisch.

„Was soll das meinen?” fragte Roy.

„Du bist kein guter Student.” sagte Barry in einem Witz.

Roy stürzte sich spielerisch auf Barry, beide an den Boden fallend. Ich lächelte, als sie auf dem Boden spielen kämpften.

„Stoppt, bitte. Ich will nur Filme sehen und nach einem langen Tag in den Armen drücken,” erzählte ich ihnen, ihrem Spielkampf einen Riegel vorschiebend.

Sie sahen sich einander an, bevor sie mich angriff, mich mit Küssen angreifend.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe, dass diese Übersetzung richtig war. Deutsch ist nicht meine Muttersprache.


End file.
